GROWING PAINS - PART 1
by kcandsting
Summary: I have re-posted this story, needed to change my story line to fit new chapters. If you have read this story GROWING PAIN - PART II will follow with the new chapters. This story follows Siege at Jubilee - Mike and Daisy have joined the Sherman Family. Jess and Slim are anxious for Andy and Jonesy to meet their newest additions
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Laramie the TV series or any of its characters. This fiction is written only as fun and not profit.

Sorry had to repost this story I needed to match the following chapters better.

I want to thank West Falen and Laramie Station for helping me out with their great Western knowledge.

Thank you Elysiann for being my Beta for Chapter I. All errors are my own.

 **GROWING PAINS – Dad gum their family was expanding.**

 **Chapter 1 - The trip home.**

The big man shifted in the bunk. Swiping blond hair from blue eyes he starred at the strange bunks filled with sleeping men. He laid back down thinking to himself, 'Oh yeah, he remembered now he and Jess Harper, his hired hand, were at Fort Laramie. The two men had been away from the Sherman ranch over two weeks delivering horses first to the Twisted W ranch and the remainder to the fort. Today they were heading home. Slim figured he would let his partner sleep a bit longer. Laying there in a kind of twilight his thoughts drifted back to his ranch. Life had sure changed in the last few years since he had hired Jess Harper to work for him. Both men were excited to get home. Slims' younger brother Andy and his old foreman Jonesy should be at the ranch or arriving soon from St. Louis where Andy attended school. Slim was anxious to see his brother and introduce them to Daisy and Mike the new additions to the ranch family.

The morning sky was brightening up. Slim quietly dressed and gathered his belonging. He reached down gently shaking the dark-haired man burrowed deep within his covers sleeping in the next bunk. Slim spoke softly. "Come on, Jess. Up and at 'em if you want to get home by late tomorrow. We've lots of ground to cover."

Jess lifted his head from the pillow, lifting his blue eyes to blink at Slim. Taking a minute, the young cowboy realized where he was and shifted to a sitting position.

Slim put his fingers to his lips, motioning for Jess to get up quietly and not awaken the soldiers asleep in the barracks. Silently, Jess pulled on his clothes, carrying his boots to the door, following Slim.

Outside the barracks, both men sat on the bench and pulled their boots on. Standing, Jess strapped his gun belt around his narrow hips, adjusting the strap low on his thigh. Slim stood, tucked his shirt, belted his jeans, then likewise adjusted his gun belt. He stretched, his tall frame shadowing Jess.

Jess looked up. "Ready pard?" He grinned.

The men strolled over to the stable to pick up their horses and gear. Lieutenant Woodward had kindly ordered the commissary to send over a sack of food for the cowboys' trip home. The troopers already had the men's horses saddled. The young the men added bedrolls and food sacks to their saddles.

"Your canteens are full," the private advised Jess. The trooper was smoking. "Got a spare smoke?" Jess asked. "Yes sir." The soldier handed Jess a rolled cigarette. Jess put the smoke in his shirt pocket and mounted Traveler. Slim mounted Alamo. "Have a safe trip." The private slapped the rear of Jess' horse as he rode out of the stable.

In the predawn light, the two men rode under the shadow of the big wooden door protecting the fort. Two soldiers opened the door for them to pass through. Riding across the field in front of the fort, the friends carefully threaded their way through the surrounding Sioux village. They waved to a few braves up and about. The horses picked up their pace not liking being chased by a few of the loose dogs. Slim headed up a small hill to find the old trail he planned on taking back to the ranch.

"Whoa there" Slim pulled Alamo to a stop at the top of the hill and turned to admire the sun rising behind Fort Laramie. "Quite a sight, huh Jess." Slim smiled.

Jess pulling Traveler to a stop sat relaxed in his saddle, stretching his sore back muscles. He pulled his foot out of the stirrup wrapping it around the saddle horn resting his hand on his knee taking a deep drag on the smoke the soldier had given him. "Sure is, Slim," he agreed admiring the colorful vista of the Indian village with the fort in the back ground.

Slim grinned at Jess. "We did good, pard. Got top dollar for those mustangs." Slim also stretched out his long legs in the saddle getting ready to settle in for the long ride home.

Jess took another drag on the cigarette smiling back at his partner exposing the little gap between his otherwise perfect front teeth, blue eyes reflecting the light. "Pard, I hope the troopers appreciate all the back-breaking work I put into those dang mustangs. What do you think Slim, two days and we'll be home?"

"Yep, pard. Two long days," Slim nodded.

"Think Andy and Jonesy will be home when we get there?" Jess squinted looking into the sun. "Wait till they meet Miss Daisy."

Jess grinned, thinking of Andy, Slims' much younger brother, away at school in St Louis since last fall. He and Slim had had a hard time when Andy and Jonesy left. Both had been heart sick missing the lively boy and the old foreman, Jonesy, an old family friend of the Sherman family. Jonesy had been like a long-lost uncle to Jess and he made the best mulligan stew Jess had ever tasted.

He sure missed Andy's big smile, and the fun they'd had teasing Slim and Jonesy sneaking away from chores with Andy to go fishing or swimming. Yep, in only two days a summer with Andy and Jonesy back home... he had so much to be thankful for. He couldn't wait till Miss Daisy and Mike met Andy and Jonesy. Heck, he couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed.

Miss Daisy, Slim's new housekeeper, had been hired to take care of their young ward, Mike Williams. Mike was the sole survivor of an Indian raid on the wagon train the seven-year old and his family had been traveling with. The ranchers and Mort Corey, Laramie's sheriff had searched for Mike's relatives; however, in the meantime, the boy found a special place in their hearts. Unable to locate any living relations to take the boy, the two friends decided to adopt him.

This active child helped fill the empty spot in their hearts, and Daisy... well, Daisy just spoiled them all. Heck, Daisy had only been with them a couple of months. Her good cooking and the care she bestowed on the young ranchers soon made Daisy indispensable. Daggum, even if she'd made him watch his language and wash up more often, having Miss Daisy at the ranch was worth it. Taking one last deep drag, Jess snubbed the butt on the side of his saddle, eyeing Slim to see if he was ready to get going.

The sound of a bugle resonated from the fort, piercing his quiet thoughts. Traveler, startled, lifted his head at the loud noise and bucked, lunging forward. The horse's forward motion caused the little bay to lose his footing on the uneven ground, and down he went. Jess's left shoulder hit the ground hard, with his left leg pinned under the horse.

Slim jumped out of his saddle, running over to the little bay as he scrambled to get up on his feet. Slim quickly approached the fallen horse, reaching out and pulling Jess away from the struggling cowpony, keeping Jess clear of the horses' hooves. Traveler finally gained his footing, stood huffing and shifting his feet, eyes wild.

"Help me up, Slim, so I can calm him down and make sure he's not hurt." Jess held up his right arm for Slim to take. Slim took hold of Jess, placing his arms under Jess's shoulders, and pulled him to his feet.

"Can you stand, Jess?" Slim asked the young cowboy, keeping his arm around Jess's slim waist. The Texan kept struggling in Slim's grasp. "Take it easy, Jess - see if your legs can hold you up. Suppose you tell me what hurts?"

"Left shoulder, Slim; may be outta place, and my left side is kinda sore." Jess took a step forward, giving out a m***. "Left leg hurts, but it can take my weight. Let's take a look at Traveler."

Slim gave Jess a concerned look as he helped the cowboy check Traveler over.

"He doesn't appear hurt, let's get on the trail." Jess looked up at Slim.

"Jess, we should go back to the fort and have the doc look at you."

"He's not there, Slim, he was called out last night. A rider came in, some men had been injured in a wagon accident." Jess struggled to grab Travelers reins.

Slim stood, his arms crossed over his chest, looking even taller than his six foot three inch frame as he thought on what they should do. He uncrossed his arms, and taking off his hat, swiped his blond hair out of his eyes. Traveler seemed fine, the young cowboy thought, but Jess will be having a painful ride on the trip home with his shoulder and leg injured. Slim figured Jess's injuries would become more painful as the day wore on. Wherever they camped tonight, he would need to try to get Jess's shoulder back in place, and hopefully by tomorrow it would be less painful. Slim placed his hat back on his head and thought, nope, this was not going to be an easy trip home. "OK Jess." He agreed.

"I'll wrap you up tight in a blanket, Jess, to give that arm and your ribs some support. We'll see how far we can get today."

Jess nodded as Slim helped him up on Traveler. Slim wrapped the blanket tightly under Jess's right arm, wrapping his left arm close to his body. Taking the left-over blanket, he tucked it under Jess's left leg to cushion it.

"The blanket seems to help. Tonight you can put my arm in place right, Slim."

Slim reached over from Alamo and placed Jess's hat on his head. "Let's go, pard."

Jess put his spurs to Traveler and the two men headed down the hill to the trail they had decided to take home. This was a shortcut that Slim's pa, Matt Sherman, had shown Slim years ago, and Slim frequently used it on the way home from delivering stock to the fort, as it cut the travel time in half cutting cross country. Slim, on Alamo, followed Traveler down the trail. The cowboys were making good time; Slim could tell Jess was hurting, but the faster they arrived home, the sooner he could rest in his own bed.

"We'll stop here for lunch, as there's water and trees for shade," Slim suggested as it was late afternoon. He swung his leg out of the saddle dismounting then helped Jess get unwrapped, and down from his saddle. Slim set Jess on a log, built up a fire, and put on a small pot of coffee. Taking a fry pan from Jess's saddlebags, the rancher cooked up some bacon and beans while Jess napped.

Luckily, the weather seemed to be holding out for them. It had been a bit cool, like it usually is in late spring, but the sun was shining. Both cowboys ate, then Slim cleaned up, refilled the canteens, and helped Jess back up on Traveler. He wrapped Jess up in the blanket and handed Jess Traveler's reins. Jess smiled over to Slim. His tall blond partner stood looking at him, just shaking his head.

"Come on Slim, let's get going." Jess forced a grin.

"OK Jess, if you need to stop, let me know." Slim mounted Alamo, now leading the way.

Slim was surprised they had made such good time. The partners had gone more than half way. Jess had slept in the saddle most of the afternoon, and since he was sleeping, Slim had kept going. It was just getting onto dark when Slim pulled Alamo up next to a small brook and stepped down from the saddle.

Traveler, following Alamo, stopped. The halt of motion awakened Jess. Opening his blue eyes just a slit and looking into Slims' kind eyes, Jess smiled. "Dinner ready yet, pard? I could eat a horse." Jess winced.

Helping Jess down, Slim grinned and shook his head. "Not yet, pard, working on it." The tall rancher leaned Jess against a tree as he unsaddled Traveler and unrolled Jess's bedroll. Slim put Jess's saddle on top of the bedroll, and sat Jess down so he could lean on his saddle. "How's that, pard?" He queried.

"Good Slim, feels good to be out of the saddle for a bit, bout how much longer till we reach home do you reckon?"

"Sometime tomorrow late afternoon, if we keep up this pace. Thought we might get that shoulder back in place, if you're up to it, pard. That way you can rest it tonight, and it might not be so painful traveling tomorrow."

"Ready when you are, pard." Jess winced.

Slim helped Jess lay flat, then placed his foot under Jess's arm and took hold of his hand and wrist. Slim pulled slowly, turning the arm to manipulate the shoulder joint to slip back in place. The shoulder finally popped into place; Jess made a face, but was silent.

"Think that got it, pard. Feels a whole lot better." Jess grimaced.

Slim smiled, "OK, let's eat and make it an early night. We'll be home tomorrow."

"Sounds good, pard." Jess agreed. Slim wrapped the blanket tightly around Jess's arm and ribs again, leaving his right arm out to eat with.

After a quick dinner of more beans and fried bacon, Slim cleaned up. Placing his bedroll on the other side of the fire, the tall cowboy smiled as he looked over to see that Jess was already softly snoring. Slim pulled up his blanket and turned in for the night. Tomorrow, he knew, would be a long day for Jess.

Jess awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. Slim had breakfast ready for Jess, along with a cup of strong coffee.

"Thanks, " Jess took the offered breakfast and finished it up quickly.

"How you feeling this morning, Jess?" Slim asked his friend.

"Sore, partner. I reckon it won't be a fun ride today. My arm is not aching so bad now." Jess stood up and limped over to Traveler.

Slim hoisted Jess up on Traveler, again wrapping him in the blanket, padding his left leg.

"Come on, Trav, lets' go home." Jess urged Traveler down the steep trail. Soon they reach the Laramie road and riding would be much easier than this rough back country trail they had been traveling on.

Neither cowboy had been paying any attention to the sky. Jess was snoozing off and on. Slim was concentrating on the trail ahead, when the sky darkened and the wind picked up. 'What now?' thought Slim. He stopped and helped Jess struggle into his rain slicker. Slim kept Jess' left arm close to his chest, pulled up his collar, and placed his hat so that it would shed the rain down his slicker and not down his neck. Slim pulled his poncho on then mounted Alamo just as the horizon lit up. Loud booms of thunder followed each flash. Drenching rain soaked the cowboys as they road. At last they made the road.

"Hold up, Slim," Jess yelled over the storm.

Slim stopped. 'Now what?' he wondered.

"It's Traveler, Slim. He's limping," Jess hollered over the sound of the storm.

'Just our luck' Slim thought. The tall blond leaned against his pommel and took in a deep breath. 'The stage should be by soon' he thought. He'd put Jess on the stage and slowly lead Traveler home. Slim dismounted, walked back to Jess, and agreed with his friend that Traveler was indeed limping.

"Jess," Slim spoke to his pard, "The stage should be through here shortly. I'm putting you on the stage, and I'll lead Traveler home along the road. No use in both of us being uncomfortable."

Slim stood along the side of the road, watching for the coach. They had only been waiting about ten minutes when the men heard the stage teams hoofs galloping along the muddy road.

Lighting lit up the sky, and by its' flash, the driver made out a tall man standing along the road wearing a rain poncho, Stetson pulled low over his face. Next to the man stood a bay horse with its rider drooping over the saddle horn. The tall stranger signaled for the coach to a stop. The old stage driver brought the team to a skidding stop. The stage horses stomped their mud-spattered hoofs in impatient protest; then calmed down and whinnied a greeting to the familiar horses along the roadside.

The old driver peering down from the box at the cowboys smiled. "Slim boy what're you doin out here in this weather? What's wrong with Jess?" The old man asked concern showing on his wrinkled brow.

"It's Jess, Mose, Traveler's not usually a skittish horse. He reared up at the sound of the bugle playing reveille at the fort and went down falling on Jess. Jess' shoulder was out of place, his side aches and his left leg's hurting. Do you have room in the coach.? Travelers' injured I'll have to lead him home. I'll fill you in later at the relay station. Too wet to stand here jawing."

"Lift Jess aboard, Slim, he'll be much drier in the coach."

The tall blond cowboy walked over to his friend. "Jess," Slim shook the sleeping cowboy. "Wake up, I want to get you up in the coach, Mose will take you home to the station."

The cowboy shook his head. "Slim-" Then, another of crack of thunder roared in the sky, the young cowboy jumped.

"Just thunder, Jess. Come on, slide down for me, pard. I've got you."

"Slim, is Mose here? Thought I heard him talking."

'Yep. He stopped the coach, I'm getting soaked, lets' get you in where it's dry."

"My arm hurts, Slim."

"I know, Jess, let's get you into the coach and out of the weather. I'll put a sling on your arm, maybe that will help. You sure it's not broke?"

"Don't think so, Slim."

The tall blond helped the shorter man stand; it took both Mose and Slim to muscle Jess over to the coach door. "For a light weight, he sure is heavy, Slim." Mose laughed as he strained to hold the young cowboy up.

Slim reached by Jess to open the stage door. "Jess, there's only two passengers. One's a small girl. Maybe they can move to one side, so you can lay down."

"Not goin', Slim, just let me ride double with you. I'll make it. These coaches bounce something awful."

"No, Jess, stop fooling around, get into the coach," Slim ordered.

Once inside, the Texan removed his hat with his good arm, shaking the water off. Deep blue eyes took in the passengers. One was a young woman maybe his own age, in her twenties, traveling with a young girl maybe eight. The two passengers had settled back in their seats as they watched the dark-haired man enter the coach. The little girl all eyes.

Slim followed Jess into the coach and turned to the woman, "Sorry ma'am, he's kinda ornery and won't stay put unless I get his shoulder in a sling." Slim took off his wet bandana and tied it to Jess's, then pulled it around Jess's neck and pulled his hand through the bandana, tying it tight.

"How's that, Jess?"

"Better." Jess muttered.

"OK, see you at the ranch." Slim took a dry blanket from Jess's bedroll and tucked it around his injured arm and ribs tightly. "That should keep your arm steady till Daisy can get it immobilized," the tall man explained as he backed out of the coach.

Jess slid over towards the window. The woman and daughter watched the big man exit the coach. He looked up giving them a big grin. "Sorry about getting the coach all wet, but I need to get my partner home." He tipped his hat and closed the coach door.

Mose yelled from the box, "I'm heading out!"

The team jumped forward, pulling the coach wheels from the sucking mud.

The woman and young girl noted the young cowboy looked exhausted. The young man's clothing smelled of horse and sweat. His leather chaps dripped a large puddle onto the floor and his six gun was belted low across his narrow hips, tied down on the cowboy's right thigh just above his knee. Deep blue eyes gazed into the shadows of the coach. The young woman was taken aback by the cowboy's gaze as his eyes traveled from her to her daughter. The Texan blinked his long, dark lashes, trying to accustom his eyes to the shadows inside of the coach.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the cowhand drawled as he re-settled himself across from the young woman and her child trying to get comfortable. He folded up his slicker placing it at his feet awkwardly with his right hand. The woman shifted her skirts to keep them dry and huffed at the smell of the young man, covering her nose daintily with her handkerchief.

"You smell like horses." The little girl spoke. "Are you a real cowboy? My Pa trained horses."

"I surely am. Name's Jess Harper." Jess gave the child and the woman a tired smile. "Sorry about the smell, ma'am," his deep voice drawled. "My partner and I just delivered a string of green broke mustangs to the army. My horse took a bad fall just as we started home. I landed under him. Old Traveler started limping, so Slim thought I should ride the stage. I work at the Sherman ranch and relay station."

Thunder boomed and the coach shook from the wind.

"I'm afraid of thunder storms," the young girl said to Jess.

Jess smiled. "Never liked 'em much myself, tigress."

She giggled. "My names Mattie, not tigress."

Another large crack of thunder reverberated through the air. Jess shivered.

The young woman across from him smiled. "I'm Sara Jessup, Mattie's mother. Her father passed away last year from fever and we are on our way to live with my Pa, just outside of Laramie." Sara was dressed in a traveling suit, white blond hair tucked under a cute little straw hat. "Was that Slim Sherman that helped you into the coach Mr. Harper?" she inquired.

Jess nodded. "Yes mam, not far now, ma'am. The Sherman relay stations' located twelve miles this side of Laramie. You know Slim, mam?"

'I attended grade school with Slim and we played together as kids. We always got along well. So Slim is your boss?"

"Yep, Mrs. Jessup, he sure is." Jess agreed.

The stage approached the McKinney Relay station. The wind was buffeting the coach as it whistled through the open windows. Rain continued to pour down; the wind blowing it at an angle so the cold drops blew into the coach. Mose drove the coach up as close to the ranch house porch as he could, trying to keep the passengers' dry as they stepped down from the coach for lunch at the relay station.

"I'll stay with the coach, Mr. McKinney, not worth the effort to get down." Jess told the station owner.

Jess studied the relay station from the coach window. Mrs. McKinney, the station owner's wife, stepped out onto the porch. "Jess, would you like a hot cup of coffee while you wait?"

"No thanks, ma'am, I just want to stay here and not move. Daisy will take care of me when I get home."

"Are you hungry, dear?"

"No, ma'am," Jess answered.

"You take care now, and tell Slim and Daisy hello from us."

"I surely will tell Slim and Daisy you asked after them. How long has it been raining like this here?" Jess asked.

"Three days I think, hope it stops soon, the yard is just one big mud puddle."

"Stage pulling out," Mose yelled. Sara and Mattie climbed in assisted by Mr. McKinney. They seated themselves across from Jess. For the first time, Jess noted that Mattie was dark haired like him, with the same deep blue eyes. He smiled at the child as she settled into her seat. The stage moved out of the station with Jess seeking a comfortable position. The rain finally was letting down. Even though the road was muddy, at least the ruts weren't bouncing them around much more than usual. The cowboy figured they'd been on the road about an hour and had maybe an hour more till they reached the ranch.

Mose yelled down from the box. "Jess, we got company, back right."

"Sara, help me get my gun out of the holster. There is a loop holding it in the holster, can't get at it."

Sara reached over Jess and unlashed his gun with Jess pulling his gun awkwardly from the holster. "Get down, Sara, and put Mattie under you." Jess instructed as he shifted out of the blanket.

The passengers could hear gunshots and horses close to the coach now. Jess figured the shots were coming from the back of the coach. Leaning out the window, Jess located the outlaw where Mose at the back-right corner of the coach and pulled the trigger. Somewhere outside the coach a man yelped. Mose hollered, "Jess, another rider, left side."

Awkwardly the Texan slid over to the opposite window firing twice; hearing a squeal, he figured he had at least wounded another rider. Jess switched positions so he was facing the back of the coach and could see the riders better from the windows. "Back right again, Jess, the man is coming in fast," Mose shouted. Jess leaned out the window, firing just as the bandit approached the door of the coach. The man grabbed his chest firing into the coach as he fell from his horse. Jess returned fire, his left shoulder burned as he felt a bullet sear his flesh.

Jess heard Mose urging the team to go faster. He spotted one of the riders turning his horse towards the woods. Jess fired after him, but the angle was wrong and he missed.

"Think we scared em off, Jess?" Mose called out.

"Not sure, Mose, keep a good look out. Keep going Mose! You hit?" Jess yelled.

"Nope, how 'bout you, Jess?"

"Nope how bout you Jess?"

"Just grazed my shoulder, I'm OK. Lets' get home before they decide to try again."

Mose shook the reins and the horses took off at a good pace splashing through the mud as they headed for the relay station.

The Texan looked down at the young women and her daughter. Both faces were white with fear. "It's over ma'am, they're gone. Are you both OK? "

The little girl gave Jess a weak smile, her mother turned to Jess. "Yes Mr. Harper, we are OK."

"Hopefully we are done with excitement" Jess replied as thunder boomed and the lightening lit up the sky once again. Mattie next to Jess noticed his slight jump at every boom.

"You sure you're not afraid of storms, Mr. Harper?"

"No tigress just make me jumpy," Jess answered. The little girl reached over and took Jess's strong hand into hers. "Thanks, Mr. Harper for saving us from those bad men." Jess closed his fingers over hers and blushed a bit, "You're welcome and thank you for your kind words."

The coach stopped. Jess loosened his fingers and painfully stood. Mose had climbed down from the box and was opening the coach door. This was not good Jess thought. The Texan stepped down with Moses' help. The rain had at least stopped and Jess could see water rushing over the road ahead.

"What now Mose?" Jess asked in a tired drawl as he watched the rushing water.

"The road is washed out. We'll have to turn around and take the old cutoff. This here creek floods in heavy rains. You haven't been here that long, Jess. I want to turn the coach around. I think the road is wide enough here, but it's hard to tell with all the standing water. Could you check the edges of the road to see if the surface can support the coach. I need to be able to swing the coach around."

Mose grabbed Jess's slicker and helped him struggle into it leaving his left arm free from the sleeve. Jess tried to button it against the cool wind, finally Mose helped him and pulled the collar up.

Jess cringed as another bang of thunder rolled overhead and the sky lit up. "Let's get this done before it starts storming again Mose."

Jess limped along the road, wading through the puddles to check the road side. He found an area just about ten feet down the road, and waved Mose to bring the coach forward to make his turn. Mose brought the horses up close along the right edge; taking the reins, he stood and guided the horses slowly across the road. When he reached the edge of the left side of the road, he still needed more room.

"Check in front of the leaders, Jess. Can we go a bit further?"

Jess stepped in front of the leader and sunk in the mud. "Nope, Mose, let me check behind the coach."

Jess limped painfully across the road, stepping along the edge behind the coach, and found they had another five feet of solid ground they could use. Mose slowly backed the team.

Jess was now back in front of the leaders. "Mose, swing the horses this way, the road side is firmer."

The old linesman picked up the lines, two in each hand, and expertly urged the horses forward. The lead horses made the turn OK, but the wheelers ended up off the rim of the road, a bit past the solid area. They started to bolt as the coach slid sideways. Mose yelled, putting on the brake to halt their forward motion. He took off the brake and yelled for the leaders to pull. Straining with all their might, the wheelers moved the front wheels of the coach off the soft ground, with one front wheel on the road surface and one off. Finally, the back wheels came out of the mud and made purchase on solid surface. The team was pulling hard now. Mose brought the team to a halt. Mose backed the team up slowly, just enough to give the team room to make the turn, then slapped the reins hard along the wheelers' flanks. "Come on Dixie, come on Sam, pull!" The leaders finally found purchase as their hoofs were back on the solid road surface, but the coach slid left, wheels still in the mud. The coach lurched, the right side leaving the ground. Then it rocked back onto four wheels. Mose yelled, and the coach lurched forward. The coach and horses were all back on the road.

Mose brought the coach to a stop. "That was close, Jess," he murmured.

"Help me up, Mose, and let's get home."

Mose helped the sore cowboy step up. Sara reached down and put her arm around his waist to pull him up into the coach. "Thanks, ma'am," Mose told Sara as he closed the coach door.

Jess was exhausted. Sara helped the cowboy out of his wet slicker, and wrapped the Texan up tight in the blanket again.

"Thanks, Sara." Jess huddled in the blanket, holding his arm close. "Sorry bout gettin you all muddy, ma'am. You can clean up at the station. We're almost there."

Mose back tracked, with the coach till he found the old Laramie road cutoff. Jess watched from the coach window. He remembered Slim had showed him this old cutoff a month or so ago, when they'd been mustanging. The cutoff was narrow and tree-lined. Fallen branches littered the road from the storm. Eventually they reached the junction where the cutoff rejoined the Laramie road; from here it was only about two miles to the ranch. Mose let out a sigh of relief.

 **Chapter 2 - Home**

The stage slid to a halt in the muddy ranch yard. Mose had steered the team as close to the ranch house porch as he could manage. Slim waited till the coach stopped then helped the woman and her daughter step down and guided them into the house. Slim returned quickly to help Jess out of the coach. "Feeling any better, pard?" Slim asked as he gripped Jess firmly by his waist and guided the cowboy as he slid to the ground. Gently holding Jess's right arm, he helped him walk to the house. Mike came running out the door hurrying to support Jess on his left side, being careful of his arm. Mike reached to open the door, helping Jess to make sure he was OK. Slim helped Jess across the living room to the men's bunkroom where he sat him carefully on the bunk.

"Thanks Tiger." Jess smiled at the small boy, giving him an affectionate pat on his back. He wanted to hug the boy but needed to sit first.

"Come on, dear," Daisy spoke as she helped Slim get Jess settled on his bed.

"Need any help, pard?" Slim smiled at Jess as he started to help the cowboy off with his boots.

"How's Traveler, pard? Is he going to be OK?" Jess drawled.

"He'll be fine, I had Andy make him up some hot mash and give him a good rub down. Can't figure out why he's limping so badly he wasn't limping after the fall. Jonesy is looking him over now. It was slow going getting Trav home - just arrived about an hour ago. Did Mose take the old cut off? Was the creek flooded?" Slim asked.

"Did you say Andy, Pard? Where is he? Is Jonesy here, too?" Jess was trying to get up as Slim held him down.

"Whoa, pard, settle down. They're working on Traveler, and will be inside to see you as soon as your Trav is taken care of. They're just as anxious to see you."

Jess was still trying to peer around Slim, looking to see if Andy or Jonesy had returned. Gosh darn he had really missed them.

"Yeah, it was pretty interesting trip, pard. Just glad to be here." Jess finally answered Slim's question.

"You reckon the woman and her child are goin' to be stuck here a few days?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, Jess, most likely overnight."

"She knows you Slim, says you two played together as kids."

Slim smiled, "Thought she looked familiar, must be Sara Baxter."

"We had some trouble on the road; riders tried to stop the coach. I wounded a couple of em, but we'll have to keep watch. Did you bring the strong box inside?"

"Yea, Jess, you're becoming quite the worrier. My worrying ways must be rubbing off on you." Slim teased his partner.

"No laughing matter, Slim, there were a lot of 'em." Jess warned.

Daisy returned to the bunk room with a pan of hot water for Jess to use to wash up and shave. Slim helped him shave as his left arm was still sore.

After Jess had cleaned up, Slim called Daisy in to look over the wound on Jess's left arm Daisy cleaned it with alcohol then wrapped it up. "Looks like the bullet just grazed it, Jess." Daisy told Jess as they helped into one of Slims' large shirts that would fit over the bandage and sling so he could keep his arm close to his chest.

"Slim said your side was aching, does it still hurt?" Daisy asked.

"Seems OK now Daisy, just was real sore at first must of bruised by side on a rock or something. I'm real lucky I didn't break something with Trav falling on me the way he did."

Daisy nodded in agreement and left so Slim could help Jess pull on some clean jeans and a pair of warm socks. Daisy returned to the men's room handing Jess an old pair of moccasins to wear till his boots dried out.

Placing her hands on her hips Daisy stated in a firm voice. "Jess I need to see that leg." She reached up to push a stray hair from her face, and - knowing she was going to have a battle on her hands - reinerated, "Now let me look at that leg of yours."

To her surprise, Jess let Slim pull his jeans down and rolled over on his right hip to let her have a look.

Slim peered over her shoulder smiling. "What do you think, Daisy?"

Daisy took a small bottle out of her medical bag. "Looks pretty bruised. I think you will be sore for a couple weeks Jess." Daisy addressed Slim. "Try this Slim, might ease the pain." She placed a small bottle in the warm water, then exited the room so Slim could rub the warmed liniment down the outside of Jess's hip and on his upper leg.

"How's that feel pard?" Slim asked.

"The warmth feels good Slim."

Slim placed the liniment on the little table next to Jess' bed. "Jess, you can just rub more on later if your hip starts to ache. Daisy will want to take another look at it tomorrow. She didn't like how dark purple the skin is." After helping Jess get his pants back in place, Slim picked up Daisy's medical bag and headed out to the main room for some lunch.

Peeking back in at Jess, Slim asked. "Ready for some hot coffee, pard? Daisy warmed up some stew for your lunch."

"You bet Slim, I'm starved." Slim helped Jess stand up and the men headed out to the kitchen, Jess limping and Slim holding onto his friend tightly.

Daisy took one look at Jess shaking her head. "Right back in your room young man, I will bring you lunch."

"No, Daisy." Jess was adamant. "I have been gone for over two weeks, and I want to eat at the table." With that, he eased himself with Slims' help into one of the chairs at the table.

Sara and Mattie were watching to see who was going to win this battle.

Daisy smiled. "OK, Jess, but if you look to be in pain, I'm sending you back to bed, understood?"

"Understood, Daisy," Jess nodded.

Slim smirked, "Hey, pard, take it easy."

"Sorry, Daisy, it just seemed like a long trip, and I was so excited with everyone being together, you know?"

"I know, dear," Daisy sighed.

The kitchen door banged open. An excited, rain-soaked boy of 15 stepped in, shedding his slicker, he lunged for Jess. Jess had stood as the boy entered the house. Catching the boy in his arm, Jess held him tightly, rubbing his face in the boys' dark hair smiling up at Slim.

"Gosh Jess, are you OK.? Mose told me all about the bandits.

Mike ran into the room sitting down on the other side of Andy. Jess smiled; 'Andy always was good around strays' he thought, as he continued to rub the boy's back.

"Heck, when did you get home, Andy?" Jess drawled.

"Yesterday, Jess. Jonesy and I been in the barn working on Traveler. Looks like he picked up a haw thorn spike. The thorn's lodged itself in his left fetlock probably when he fell, and it's been festering. Jonesy pulled the thorn out and, treated it with hot compresses and some ointment. He's resting quietly now."

Sara and Mattie smiled as they watched the homecoming. Jess looked up and introduced Andy to Sara and Mattie.

"Jess, Mattie kinda looks like you, with that dark hair and deep blue eyes. Even has crazy eyebrow like you." Andy winked at Jess.

The ranch house door opened, as an old man donning a bowler hat stepped in the door. Wiping his shoes off he hung his wet coat on the rack by the door. He turned to look across the room. Jess stood up, "Jonesy, didn't expect you for another week." He pumped the old man's hand, and then gave him a one arm bear hug.

"Jess boy, I sure have missed you." He took Jess into his arms all smiles.

"I see you are all stove up again, Slim told me about your fall. I'll take a good look at you after dinner."

Jess smiled. "Guess I have two mother hens now."

Jonesy shook his head at Jess, then turned to Andy. "Andy, you be careful of Jess, don't knock him down, he's not too steady on his feet right now and he has a sore shoulder."

Daisy spoke up, "Mike, you be careful, too; no jumping or climbing on Jess."

"OK, Aunt Daisy," Mike agreed.

"Gosh Jonesy, I'll be careful." Andy smiled like a Cheshire cat. "It's just that I missed him and Slim so much"

"Sure, they missed you too, Andy." Jonesy walked over to the stove to help Daisy.

Jess introduced Jonesy to Mattie and Sara.

"Guess you folks will be staying with us tonight, as the road is closed."

Daisy smiled. "We'll figure out sleeping arrangements after dinner."

Lunch was a lively affair, with Mose and Jess yarning about the attempted stage robbery.

Slim excused himself to finish up the barn wor and headed out the door. Andy jumped up to go help.

Jonesy insisted that Jess lie on the couch and relax while Mike and him cleared the table and washed the dishes with Mattie helping Mike dry. Sara helped Daisy get the rooms ready for the night. Mose and Jonesy helped move the beds around. Andy came running in after he had milked the cows. He helped Jonesy by getting the extra bedding out of the trunk in the bunk room.

The kitchen door flew open. Slim walked in, a frown on his face; behind him, a large man was pointing a gun at his back. "Drop your guns, and hands up. Everyone over by the table," the large man ordered. "I want that strong box now."

Jess stood up limping over to the fireplace. Holding onto the mantle, he looked over at the robber. The thief pushed Slim over to stand along with everyone else.

"What're you doing over by that fireplace? Step over by the others."

Jess looked up. "I hurt my hip in a fall, need somethin to hold onto. Don't think I can make it that far."

The outlaw looked at Slim. "Get that strong box now."

Slim started towards the back bedroom. The outlaw motioned for the other man with him to follow Slim. Both outlaws were watching Slim enter the bedroom, so Jess slipped his hand under the mantle of the fireplace grabbing his old gunslinger gun from the hidden compartment. Turning quickly, he fired at the outlaw by the bedroom door. The outlaw's gun dropped as he slumped over. He didn't move. Another man came running in from outside. Jess turning; shot the gun from his hand. Taking advantage of all the commotion, Slim quickly grabbed the outlaw behind him, giving the man a good slug to the chin. The man fell hard and appeared unconscious. Jess slowly stumped over to the large man, taking his gun from him. His shot had hit the man in his right hand and it was bleeding profusely.

"Jonesy, see if you can stop the bleeding, and I'll get him tied up," Jess instructed. Jess had his gun on the man that had dropped his gun, and had him sit in one of the other chairs and Jonesy helped tie him up.

Slim picked up the man he had knocked out and pushed him into another chair tying him up tight.

"Sure wish we could get a rider into town to get the sheriff, Slim," Jess commented. He was wobbling, and Slim rushed over to stand next to him. Putting his arm around his friend, Slim guided him over to his favorite rocker. "Sit down, Jess, before you collapse," Slim ordered.

"There anymore of you?" Slim picked the wounded man up by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Well, is there?" Slim shook him hard. "Well?" The scar stood out on Slims cheek giving him a fierce look. Slim wiped the sweat from his eyes, glaring at the man in front of him. "Is this all of you?" he asked again.

"Reckon I can put another bullet in him, Slim, if he don't wanna talk." Jess challenged in his deep voice as he pulled his gun.

The man stuttered. "One more, a man holding the horses off behind the barn."

Slim pushed the man down and headed for the door. Jess limped after him. Slim turned. "You stay here, Jess!"

"No." Jess followed him, limping, his gun ready.

Slim carefully approached the back of the barn, creeping along the shadows. Standing still, he made out a nervous-looking man with a gun drawn in one hand, and four horses held in the other, standing watch.

"You come up behind him, Slim - signal when you're ready - the man's getting nervous, Slim, so move fast."

"OK, pard, you stay back now. Let me come up on him." Slim quickly moved in on the man holding the horses.

"Come on, Slim, get goin'," Jess grumbled to himself.

Jess saw Slim slip up behind the rustler raising his hand to signal Jess he was ready.

"Raise 'em high," Slim instructed the man, his voice rough with anger. "Drop the gun," he reiterated. "I'm not askin' again."

The man, dropping his gun, turned to look at Slim.

Jess smiled at Slim. "Mort would be proud of you, pard."

Slim eyed Jess. "You stay there, I'll be back to help you into the house." Jess was leaning on the barn wall.

The tall rancher walked the man back to the house, tying the outlaw up with the others.

Slim motioned over to Jonesy and Andy. "Get back behind the barn and help Jess back to the house."

Andy and Jonesy hurried to the back of the barn, finding Jess leaning on the barn. "Come on boy," Jonesy said, as he put his arm around his waist. "Andy, you get on his left side, but watch that arm."

"I will, Jonesy," Andy promised as he put his arm around Jess and helped Jonesy walk Jess back to the ranch house.

"Sit down, Jess, and I mean it," Slim admonished his partner as he pointed to the rocker.

"Now, what do we do with the road out? We can't get the coach into Laramie." Slim was thinking out loud.

"It's up to us. Mose, we can take the hill trail to Laramie - it doesn't cross any creeks, but will be muddy and wet. I'll get the men tied onto their horses. Jonesy can you put the money from the strongbox into some saddlebags? I want to get rid of it. Won't take more than an hour traveling the hill route, though could be somewhat slower with mud on the trail. Jonesy left with Slim to load the horses. "You sure about this Slim, what if there is another outlaw waiting out there." Jonesy asked.

"I have my rifle Jonesy, can take care of myself. Come on lets' get this done."

Slim put the dead man on one horse tying him tight. They had the other wounded men tied to their saddle and stirrups. The fourth man that Slim had knocked out they laid him over the saddle an uncomfortable ride but it would keep him out of trouble. A short while later Mose and Slim and their prisioners left the ranch for Laramie. The'd had to shoot the strong box lock to open it and Jonesy had packed the money into Slim's saddlebags.

The men had just left when Jess motioned for Andy to come over. "Andy can you help me to the barn to check on Traveler."

"Sure Jess." Andy helped Jess up and helped support him out to the barn. Jonesy and Daisy were busy in the kitchen with Sara, Maddie and Mike sitting around the table talking.

"Andy, grab the rifle from my room and stick it out the window along with my gun belt."

"Jess." Andy started.

"Just do it Andy". Jess ordered.

"Where are we going Jess?" Andy asked as he saddled the horses. Once the saddles were in place, Jess placed a rifle in each scabbard and put his gun belt on adjusting and tying it down. Pulling his hat low on his head he looked over to Andy. "Help me mount!" Andy put Jess's sore leg into the stirrup and then gave Jess a leg up into the saddle. Jess grimaced but didn't make a sound. "Mount up Andy and keep behind me."

"Do you know the old Hill trail Andy?" Jess asked.

"Yep Jess, it starts behind the corral just where the canyon wall ends."

Jess turned Midnight, one of the ranches mounts, to follow the canyon wall and could see where Slim had dismounted to move the fence poles out of the way. "Tracks lead this way Andy."

Andy dismounted and moved the fence poles, Jess rode through the opening taking Cyclone with him. Andy followed replacing the fence poles.

"I see their tracks Jess, looks like six horses went up the hill past those big rocks."

"What we are looking for Andy is a seventh horse or more following maybe to the side, we'll follow these tracks a ways. Keep a look out for a paralleling set of tracks."

"You think there was another outlaw out by the barn Jess? There were only four horses."

"Don't know Andy but I want to be sure Slim is safe from ambush just in case. We'll follow for about a half hour or more and make sure there is no one following them."

"OK Jess."

The man and boy rode quietly casting for tracks. They had been riding for about ten minutes when Jess turned and looked at Andy.

"OK Andy, you ride just off the trail on the right and I'll cast left for a following horse."

Andy did as bid and shortly thereafter, Jess whistled, Andy looked over to his friend. Jess motioned for Andy to join him. Andy quietly walked Cyclone over to Jess.

"Andy get down and look does this look like another rider's tracks?" Jess whispered.

Andy stepped quickly out of the saddle. He gazed at the ground as Jess as taught him and nodded. The man and boy picked up their pace following the tracker. Soon they spotted a single rider about five-hundred feet in front of them. Jess rode next to Andy. "Andy take this sling off for me and take the loop off my gun so I can get to it. Pull your rifle and stay behind me. See those rocks to the left ride for them and keep behind them you hear me."

"Jess I want to help!" Andy quarreled.

" You can help me Andy, now get my arm out of this sling and undo that clasp on my handgun like I asked ya."

Andy did as was told but when he turned to Jess to plead his case all he got was a "git Andy." Jess motioned him to ride behind the rocks.

Jess spurred Midnight to close the gap between him and the rider following Slim and Mose. Quickening Midnights pace Jess noted pain was radiating down his hip and through his left arm. He leaned in the saddle supporting himself with the horn trying to keep his weight on his right leg. Finally just when he thought he was close enough to draw fire, the man he was trailing turned and fired at Jess. Midnight reared. Jess tightened his right leg barely staying in the saddle. Jess brought Midnight down but was unable to return fire as he needed both hands to fire his rifle. Dropping the rifle the cowboy pulled his hand gun. The other man had dismounted now protected from return fire by a downed tree. The outlaw fired again at Jess. The Texan realized he couldn't dismount with his bad leg so he leaned down to take what cover he could behind Midnight's neck, his torso and leg still exposed to gunfire.

Suddenly, he heard return fire and realized Slim must of heard the gunshots and ridden in to see what was going on. Jess figured least he could do was draw fire so he rode up on the outlaw fast not giving him a good target. The outlaw stood to take aim. Slim fired taking the man down with a bullet to his arm. Jess pulled Midnight to a skidding stop in front of the outlaw blocking his retreat.

"Get down and kick that gun over here mister, then lift your arms." Jess turned to see Slim riding up next to him. "Andy, its OK come on out." Jess called to Andy.

Slim fumed at Jess. "Is this what you call resting?" Slim pushed his hat up on his head and glared at Jess. He then dismounted picking up the gun and tucking it in his belt.

"Good teacher." Andy contributed with his big grin.

'Thanks for saving me pard, you hit?" Slim walked over to Jess looking him over.

"No Slim, I reckon Andy and I will head back to the ranch. I'll keep a gun on this hombre till you have him tied up on his horse."

"How did you know Jess?" Slim raised his eyes brows giving Jess a questioning glance as he tied up his prisoner.

"Had one of those gut feelings I get and went with it. Sorry Slim, had to take Andy along couldn't get on or off my horse. Lucky you came along when you did Pard. I couldn't get down off Midnight to take cover."

Jess turned to Andy, "Andy, suppose you could find my rifle? I dropped it over there by the bushes. Andy dismounted and walking over to where Jess had pointed and found the rifle and placed it in Jess's scabbard.

"Couldn't shoot your rifle with one hand?" Slim just shook his head. "Get home you two now! Andy make sure Jess goes to bed you tell Jonesy and Daisy I said. Mose and I should be back by dark."

Grim faced Slim and Mose led their band of outlaws to town.

It took Andy and Jess less than an hour to land home. Jonesy hearing the horses trot into the yard hurried out yelling to Andy to bring Jess up close to the porch. Between the two of them they got him down and into bed. Daisy was waiting and ran to the kitchen to heat up some water and make some willow bark tea. Sara and Mattie watched the boy and older man help the young Texan into the house. Jess was squirming and telling Andy and Jonesy he would be fine could he please have some lunch he was likely to starve to death of hunger.

Daisy took one look at Jess and ordered him to his room telling Jonesy and Andy to get him undressed. She directed Sara to make a plate for Jess and Andy as she had kept Jonesy's Mulligan warming on the stove. The two had decided to take turns cooking. Daisy was going to enjoy this summer.

Jess sat on the bed and started to take off his boots. Andy knelt down to help. "Gosh Andy I'm OK just a bit sore and worn out you know."

"That's OK Jess, I want to help you that's what partners do? Stand up let me get you out of those jeans and into bed before Daisy walks in. She sure makes you two toe the line Jess." Andy grinned one of Jess's favorite toothy smiles making Jess smile back.

"Yeah, she sure does Andy, don't know what we would do without her. Slim and I we're are so dad gum lucky she showed up at our door. I hate to tell ya Andy, but we had a hard time with you and Jonesy leaving. The ranch became lonesome place after you left for school. Felt like I had this big old hole in my heart Andy, missing the fun we'd had playing jokes on Slim and Jonesy, fishing, skipping out on chores and swimming. Mike and Daisy, reckoned they just made the ranch feel like home again."

"I'm glad Jess. I miss being on the ranch also. Couple years I'll be back then we can start raising and training horses the way we been talking about."

A knock sounded at the door. Sara entered with a lunch tray for Jess. Andy propped Jess up with some pillows Sara set the tray on his lap. "After lunch, we need to get that arm back in the sling and re-bandage your wound Jess," Sara warned him.

"OK, Sara - sit with me while I eat."

"Sure, Jess." Sara turned to Andy. "I put your stew on the table."

"Thanks, Sara." Andy left Jess and Sara alone scurrying into the kitchen to eat. Jonesy sat next to Andy with Daisy sitting across the table from them. They both gave Andy an expectant look.

"Well, what happened Andy? Tell us, we're dying to know."

Andy chuckled. "Well, it's like this..." And he told them of Jess's hunch about there being another man hiding out behind the hill keeping watch. He told them how they'd followed Slim's tracks, and sure enough, another rider was following the men to Laramie.

Jess eating in the bunk room, was telling Sara the same story. Mattie sat on the edge of Jess's bed, taking his tray when he'd finished. Mattie set the tray on the little dresser by the other bunk, and reached over to hold Jess's hand. Sara, sitting on the chair next to Jess, could not help but notice how she resembled the dark-haired, blue-eyed cowboy.

"That is quite a story, Jess." Sara could see the cowboy was tiring. Grabbing his tray off the dresser she motioned for Mattie to follow her into the kitchen, leaving the door open in case Jess needed anything.

"Jonesy, Daisy, Jess is done eating, but he's gonna fall asleep," Mattie whispered.

Jonesy hurried into the bunk room, Daisy right on his heels.

"Oh, no you don't, Jess Harper, keep those eyes open a few minutes longer. Drink this." Daisy held a cup of willow tea to Jess's lips.

Jess looked at Daisy as she nodded for him to drink up, no questions asked. He closed his eyes drinking down the bitter liquid. Daisy washed out his wound putting a clean wrap on it. Jonesy meanwhile tried to place his arm in a sling.

"Jonesy, my shoulder seems fine now, don't think I need that thing any more." Jess told him.

"OK Jess, if it starts to ache, you will need to keep it still for a day or two."

Whatever was in the tea had helped with the pain in his hip. Jonesy took the pillows out from behind Jess and laid him down so he could nap. Mike had snuck into the room to make sure Jess was OK.

"Come on Tiger, and cuddle with me a bit. Slim and I sure missed you." Jess held Mike close in his arms with his head against his chest.

Sara watched the small boy tuck himself up next to the cowboy. Soon Jess was snoring softly.

Mike smiled. "He's sleeping, Aunt Daisy."

"Will he be OK, Aunt Daisy?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike - he's sore, and that ride today was probably just a bit much. Jess needed to be resting not riding."

"But he needed to save Slim, right Daisy?"

"Right, Mike, but I think Slim ended up saving Jess. How about when Slim gets back, we settle down for some fun with your new brother and Uncle. I think some fishing and swimming may be in order." Daisy laughed as she watched the small boy smile back at her.

"Yeah, if it ever quits raining," Mike grinned.

Slim and Mose rode in just as Sara and Daisy were setting the table for supper. Andy and Mike ran to greet Slim and Mose in the yard.

"Andy, can you and Mike take care of Alamo and Jake for us?"

"Sure, Slim." Andy and Mike led the tired horses to the barn to unsaddle and bed down.

Jonesy met the tired cowboy and linesman at the door with dry towels, and instructed them there was hot water in the bunk room so they could shave, wash up, and change into dry clothes for dinner. Jess was awake when Slim and Mose entered the bunk room. He stood slowly and dressed while talking to the men about the trip to town.

"What did Mort say when you brought in the rustlers and the money?"

"Believe or not, Jess, the Overland company was upset I took the money out of the strong box, but after I explained to them I had no way to transport that strong box and wanted the money safely in town, they cooled down some." Slim pulled on a clean shirt, then helped Jess into his jeans and boots. "Sheriff put them in jail, and we'll have some paperwork to fill out later in the week. I told him you were injured, so he may bring it out to the ranch."

"Supper's about ready," Jonesy called.

"Did they say when the road will open, Mose?" Jess asked.

"With the rain letting up, a couple days at the most. Overland will send a rider out when the road is safe," Mose told Jess as he pulled on a clean shirt and put some hair tonic on. "Gotta smell good for Miss Daisy," he cackled. "Say, Jess, you reckon you're kin to that little girl, Mattie?" Mose asked. "You two are spitting images."

"Never saw her or her ma before. Funny thing is, my oldest brother's name was Matthew. Matt had this horse he called Ms. Jessup, after the man who gave it to him as a joke. She was a pretty little mare. Don't remember much about Matt - I was awfully little at the time, maybe five or six - 'cept he would lead us around on this big buckskin horse of his. Seems to me he left home when I was five or so. Don't know why he'd change his name. Don't recall if he wrote Ma or not. Best leave it for now, Mose; Sara will be our neighbor, reckon we'll find out more once she's settled. Don't you start any rumors!" Jess admonished Mose, heading out for dinner.

Slim smiled over at Mose shaking his head.'Never knew when his pard's history was going to show up next,' he thought to himself.

After dinner, Jess decided to walk over to the barn to check on Traveler. Opening the living room door he was surprised to see Slim and Sara talking on the porch, with Mike and Mattie playing a game on the steps.

Slim looked over at Jess. "Jess, Sara's pa is Mr. Baxter. I use to play with her when I was a kid, but once we were in our teens our parents pulled us out of school, and we didn't see each other much, just at town events."

Jess figured he might as well ask. "Why did you leave Laramie, Sara?"

"I fell in love, Jess. This dark-haired, blue-eyed man just whisked me off my feet. My parents were not pleased he was a good twelve years older than me. We had only known each other for a couple days, we took off to town and got married. Matt was from Texas, and had the sweetest accent, very much like yours. I met him when the Jessups' stayed at our ranch on a horse buying trip. The Jessups' and Matt were on there way to Belle Mare to work for a General Hardie who raised horses near Nashville. When Matt died, I couldn't stand all the memories, so I wrote my pa. Pa invited us to come home to Laramie so he could meet his grand-daughter."

"I sure hope you and Mattie like living in Laramie, Sara. I know I have come to think of it as home." Jess told Sara.

Slim, listening to the conversation, smiled thinking how long it had taken Jess to think of the ranch as his home.

Jess asked Mattie and Mike. "You two wanna walk to the barn with me to check on Traveler? We can show Mattie the young filly Mike."

Mike and Mattie both jumped up to join Jess, each taking an offered hand.

"Take it slow Jess." Slim warned his partner. Jess ignored him.

"Jess has a way with children. Matt did too." Sara observed. She was enjoying Slim's company. It was good to be back among people she had been raised with. She and Slim had always been good friends as young adults. Slim stood, "better get to the barn and help Jess back to the house. I'd like to see him in bed early tonight so tomorrow he's able to help out some."

Morning arrived with a sunny and cloudless sky. Slim awoke; looking over, he was surprised to see Jess's bed empty. He pulled on his pants and shirt and stepped out in the living room to see Jess, sitting and having coffee with Daisy and Jonesy.

"How come you're up so early, partner?" Slim teased.

"Tired of lying in bed. Feel much better today, after a good nights' sleep in my own bed. I know, light chores today, figure to round up Andy and Mike to help with the saddle soaping, bridle and harness repair - even Mattie can help." Noticing that Daisy was listening, he gave her a wink. Finishing their coffee, the men headed out to the barn together.

Finishing up morning chores, Jess and Slim heard the breakfast call, and headed back to the house for breakfast. Jonesy and Daisy had made a huge spread. Jess smiled, glad both were getting along; the pair had come up with a plan to share chores, and were looking forward to an easy summer with only half the work to do. Everyone was seated and passing around the dishes when Mattie took a close look at Jess sitting across from her, and out of the blue - "Jess, you look just like my Pa, just littler!" she exclaimed.

Slim choked on his coffee, sending hot coffee into Jonesy's face.

Andy jumped up, thumping his brother on the back.

Jess looked over at Mattie, stood, and left the table limping outside, he just could not handle this.

Slim stood to follow his friend. Jonesy grabbed Slim and shook his head. "Let me handle him, the boy's having a rough time."

Jonesy waited a few minutes, then followed Jess out to the porch. Jess was rocking in his favorite chair while staring at the ranch yard.

"You OK, boy?" Jonesy asked as he leaned his hip on the porch rail facing Jess.

Jess didn't look up, "Not now, Jonesy, I'm not in the mood."

"That little girl is just saying what she thinks, Jess."

"I know, Jonesy, I just can't understand why my brother would change his name." Jess placed his elbows on his knees, running his fingers through his curls. "Sara told Slim she had money, Jonesy. Where did the money come from? It don't add up. I thought I had all these feelings buried deep, and now all the old memories are back – Matt's laugh, us fishing, feeding Ms. Jessup. You see, Jonesy, Ms. Jessup was a filly that old man Jessup was going to shoot, he didn't want to bottle feed her after the mare died giving birth. Matt and I carried her all the way home. Ma found us an old bottle in the barn so Matt and I could hand-feed the little filly. We took turns feeding that foal. Matt loved that horse almost as much as me loving Trav. Memories are just flooding back and now I may be an uncle, and old Hard Rock... dadgum if he ain't sweet on Sara. Saw em sitting on the porch yesterday. Slim had that big smile look he gets when he's falling in love."

Jonesy studied Jess. He stood, placing both hands on the young cowboy's shoulders. "Take a deep breath boy. Let it out slow. You need to settle yourself down. Give it a little time Jess. These memories, heck Jess, they're good memories. The changes are all good and if Sara is related, you got yourself a little niece and a sister-in-law. Real blood relatives not just us that you've adopted. Let's go in and finish breakfast boy. A rider came in last night after you'd turned in to report the roads are open, so we need to harness up the coach for Mose after breakfast."

Jess stood. "If this keeps up, Jonesy, reckon we're going to need a bigger house."

"Reckon so, boy. I think this old ranch has done got **growing pains**. Git movin', now." Jonesy helped Jess out of his chair pushing him towards the porch door.

Jess limped across the porch, shaking his head. He smiled as he looked back at Jonesy, then opened the door to join his family for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 2.

GROWING PAINS - PART I - **Chapter 4 The Jessups**

Slim was leaning on the fireplace mantle when Jess entered the ranch house. "You all done being ornery pard, ready to settle down and eat."

"Yeah Slim, Jonesy calmed me down, made me see things in a new light." Jess headed to the table.

"If you want breakfast boy you better set down, ain't got all day and you've got a little girl to apologize to for being so ornery. No reason to hurt Mattie's feelings you know." Jonesy scolded Jess.

"I know Jonesy." Jess picked Mattie up placing her on his lap as he sat down at the table. "I'm sorry, Mattie," he crooned as if calming a nervous cowpony. "It's me, Mattie, you see I'm sorta ornery in the morning like Jonesy says. Mattie, you look so daggum much like my little sisters, it starts me missing em something awful."

Sara replenished Jess's plate with fresh pancakes. "Can't have our star patient missing breakfast." She teased taking her place sitting opposite Jess.

"Reckon we need to talk Sara." Jess's spoke turning his coffee cup studying the design; trying to collect his thoughts.

"Where's your father-in-law live?" Jess asked shoveling a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

Pa Jessup lives at Belle Mare Plantation North of Nashville, Tennessee. During the War Pa Jessup developed a close friendship with General Hardie the owner of Belle Mare Plantation. They become close friends very much like you and Slim. The General bred horses mostly racing stock. Somehow the general's mansion survived the war unscathed and luckily his horses were never confiscated by either the Northern or Southern armies. General Hardie was captivated with Pa Jessup's personal mount and training methods. The men become often comparing the horses the General bred with those Pa Jessup raised. When General Hardie returned home at the end of the war, he wrote Pa Jessup asking him to be head hostler over his plantation. Pa Jessup wrote General Hardie accepting the position and inquired if he could bring his grown son Matt along. The General agreed writing Pa Jessup he could use another trainer.

Pa and Ma Jessup sold their home and belongings in the Panhandle keeping only a few personal items including their best brood mares. General Hardie bought train tickets for Pa Jessup's family and his mares asking the Jessup's to travel via Laramie so they could stop at my Pa's ranch and pick up a stallion the General had purchased from my pa. The Jessup's stayed with us a few days waiting for the next train to Nashville. The moment I met Matt, I was in love. Matt felt the same and we were married in town two days later. The next day, the Jessup's boarded the train for Nashville and I was on it. General Hardie provided both Pa Jessup and Matt with small furnished homes as part of their salary. After observing Matt's way with horses, the General hired Matt as fulltime assistant trainer. Nine months later Mattie was born."

"Sometimes Pa would let me help him with the horse training. Uncle Jess?" Mattie cut in.

Jess choked on his coffee. "Now Tigress, why you callin me uncle?" Jess's voice gruff with feeling.

Miss Daisy asked me to call her Aunt Daisy like Mike does, so I figured that made you Uncle Jess, Andy Uncle Andy, Jonesy Uncle Jonesy and Slim my Uncle Slim, see?" she questioned back.

Jess wiped his mouth, "Reckon I do tigress."

Slim gave his partner a worried look, "You doin OK?"

Jess glanced at Slim knowing he meant more than how's that leg feeling.

"I'm fine." Jess answered glancing at Slim with his 'I'll tell you later pard' look, Slim nodded understanding the silent message.

"Think you could take Mattie out to the barn for a bit Slim." Jess asked. "I wanna talk to Sara."

"Sure Pard." Slim stood wiped his mouth with his napkin stepped over his chair holding out his hand to Mattie, "Come on Tigress, let's see if we can find Mike, he's probably playing with one of his critters."

"Sure Uncle Slim." Mattie hopped down from Jess's lap placing her small hand in Slims large one. "Ready." She told him.

Jess and Sara watched Slim and Mattie walk towards the barn with Mattie chattering away.

Jess breathed deeply reaching across the table taking Sara's hands in his. "I'm not sure how in the blazes to ask this Sara, so reckon I'll just jump in." He rubbed his thumbs against her palms. "You know if Matt mighta been adopted? You see mam I had an older brother named Matt. Our family's home was in the Texas Panhandle. The spread next to us was run by a man named Spike Jessup. Mr. Jessup raised horses. Matt and I liked sneakin over to the Jessup's to gawk at his horses. They were somethin to see. Sometimes Matt would earn money you know brushing em or cleaning out the barn for Mr. Jessup. Matt would let me tag along and help though I was so little I was probably more in the way."

"One afternoon whilst we were at Mr. Jessup's a mare died delivering a cute little filly. Mr. Jessup went up to the house to get his rifle to put the filly down. Matt was real upset. He asked Mr. Jessup iffin he could take the filly home and try to bottle raise it. Told Mr. Jessup he'd bring it back if it survived. Mr. Jessup told Matt to take the filly and her papers to make it legal. If the filly survived, Matt could keep her. Took Matt and me most the afternoon to half carry that little filly home. Ma found an old bottle we could use to bottle feed her. Matt and I took turns feeding her till she could eat on her own. Matt called her Miss Jessup after Mr. Jessup."

Jess stopped for a minute collecting his thoughts. "Sara, Mr. Jessup had a son about your Matt's age. His son was killed in a buggy accident just before the war. Matt had left home when I was just a youngin and I never seen him again. I was about fifteen when my family was killed in a fire. Only me and one sister survive. Iffin Matt had returned home after the fire all us Harpers were gone. This is the hard part Sara, I was wonderin if maybe Mr. Jessup took Matt in see' in as Mattie and I are just about spitten images of each other. My brother and I both had dark hair, thick lashes with blue eyes. You see mam we both took after Ma." Jess stopped to take a gulp of fresh air, letting go of Sara's hands to push his hair back out of his eyes.

Sara took in Jess's dark features, his long lashes and blue eyes. His deep voice was so like Matt's if she closed her eyes it was like Matt was talkin to her. "I don't know Jess, guess I could write to Pa Jessup and ask him. Would that be OK with you?"

Jess thought a minute, "That oughta work. Wouldn't change anything, seems it would be nice to know iffin Mattie is my niece or not."

Jess finished his coffee. Out the window he could see Slim walking Mattie back from the barn.

"Could we keep this between us till you get that reply?" Jess asked.

"I understand Jess, just between us." Sara walked around the table, bent down and kissed him on the brow. "I would love for Mattie to have an Uncle like you. I don't think Matt's your brother, Jess. Seems he woulda told me. We'll see what Pa Jessup writes back. I'd better give Daisy and Jonesy a hand. Slims hitching up the team to drive us to Pa's."

Jess limped out to the porch. "I'll get the team ready for Uncle Mose, Slim." Jess yelled as he headed towards the corral.

"Oh, no you don't. " Slim rushed after Jess his long legs quickly catching up. "Whoa there pard," Slim put an arm on Jess's shoulder. "You're on light duties. Back on the porch with you."

Jonesy watched the men cross the yard through the kitchen window. Daisy and he had tried their best to listen in on Jess and Sara's conversation while in the kitchen cleaning up only hearing bits and pieces. What they'd heard hadn't made sense. Jonesy washing dishes while she was drying.

"You figure out what's going on Daisy?" Jonesy asked. "From what Jess told me on the porch, Jess seems to think that Mattie is his niece. Don't know what Sara knows or thinks."

"They'll work it out Jonesy. I just hope Jess doesn't get hurt. He seems awfully attached to that little one."

Jonesy handed Daisy a dish to dry. "You're mighty attached to that boy aren't you. Something bout him grows on you. When I first met him thought he was nothin but trouble though Slim should send him on his way. Found I was wrong. Shore he brought a heap of trouble on us at first, but the happiness he's brought to this ranch, to Slim, Andy and I was worth it. Don't know what would happen to Jess or Slim iff'n one was to lose the other."

Daisy put her dish towel down. "I don't know either Jonesy, it's like you can't see one without the other standing close by."

"Yep Daisy sure is true. Best get started on the laundry won't get done by itself." Jonesy heading to the bunk room to pick up the men's dirty clothes and strip the beds.

Daisy smiled. 'I'd better get the pies baked with the stage up and running again. It was feeling the sun through the window sun and having her family home. 'She watched Jess limp from the ranch yard to the porch and smiled to herself knowing who had won the 'get the stage horses ready' battle. 'Guess I'd better put another pot of coffee to boil.'

Andy came bounding out the front door just then peering around the yard.

"Jess," he yelled and ran off the porch towards Jess. "Got something to show you Jess, figure you can whittle just about anything, think you can make this here baseball bat for us. Mike and I can go look for a good piece of wood for you to carve it outta."

"Whoa there, Andy, help me over to the porch my leg's killin me." Andy helped Jess to the porch easing him into the rocker. Jess sat back with a sigh. Andy plopped down in front of Jess showing him the article he had brought from St Louis, 'How to make a homemade baseball bat'.

"Reckon I can make this Andy. We'll have to find a piece of wood to carve it outta. Says here an old axe handle or piece of wagon tongue works real good. Reckon the tongue piece needs to measure 42 inches or better and a good 3 inches around. Ask Slim if he knows where your Pa's the old wood working tools are stored. Jonesy might know. Seems to me your Pa made most of the furniture in the house so there's bound to be some wood working tools somewhere around the ranch, your Pa never threw anything out." Jess grimaced as he changed position to take the weight off his sore leg.

Andy smiled at his friend, "Yahoo. I knew you could do it Jess."

"How about the ball Andy. We gonna make that too?" Jess ran his fingers through Andy's hair affectionately.

"I found one Jess. I'll show it to you." Andy jumped up running into the house to fetch the baseball.

Jess watched Slim exit the barn leading two of the buckboard horses. His partner tied them to the corral fence and walked over to Jess. "I'm going to drive Sara and Mattie over to her Pa's place. Save her having to ride that coach." Slim explained.

Jess and Slim waved to Mose as the stage pulled out.

"Give you some time to do some sparkin huh pard?" Jess teased.

"Not a bad idea, you OK with that?" Slim blushed.

"Yep." Jess answered.

Daisy stepped out on the porch with coffee for Jess. "Slim will you be back by dinner?"

"Sure Daisy, it's only a short ride over to her Pa's. I won't be gone for long with Jess laid up and Jonesy's back aching him. See you in a couple hours." He bent down placing a kiss on her cheek. "Make sure our patient rests up. I don't want him laid up any longer than absolutely necessary. I need his help around here." Slim gave Jess a stern look.

"I'm sittin right here pard." The Texan spoke up.

Slim slapped him on the knee, "I know."

"I hear ya pard, I'll take it easy." Jess returned Slim's glare. "I'll have the boys carry the tack to the porch and we'll soap it up and check to see if any repairs are needed. I can do that right here from my chair."

"Slim have you seen any wood working tools around here?" Jess asked.

"In the big chest in the back of the barn Jess."

Mattie and Sara stepped out on the porch with their bags. "We're ready Slim."

Sara walked over to Jess leaning close. "Jess, know your curious bout Mattie's looks. I promise I'll write Pa Jessup right off. It's true you and Matt shared the same dark look. Sometimes your graceful way of moving reminds me of him also. Could be that you're panhandle raised and that deep Southern drawl of yours sounds just like his. The dark eyes and hair are a rare look but not so rare as a child could resemble you and still not be related. Don't set yourself up to be hurt Jess."

"I reckon you're probably right mam. Mattie just took me by surprise."

Slim strode over taking Sara's arm escorting her to the wagon.

Mattie ran over. "Bye Uncle Jess, see you on Saturday. She gave him a hug. Bye Uncle Andy, Uncle Jonesy." She waved to Mike as Slim lifted her up on the wagon seat next to her Ma. Slim shook the reins and the buggy headed out up the hill and out of sight.

Watching Slim Jess laughed noticing Slim was wearing that old shirt of his with the yarn sewn in big stitches around the top of his shoulders.

Jess yelled for Daisy. Daisy peeked her head out the door.

"Daisy, where did Slim find that old shirt?" The shirt had always been Slims' favorite, a gift to him from his Ma for his twenty-fifth birthday.

"Found it at the bottom of Jonesy's mending basket. Just needed a seam repaired."

Jess grinned thinking 'he'd not seen that shirt in a coon's age'. He reckoned Slim had worn that shirt nearly every time that first year when he'd shaken Jess's hand good-bye telling him "remember where you started from." Slim's big smile wishing him well as he rode off on some mission; but not anymore; this was his home now he was stayin put.

Thinking it over, Jess realized Slim had worn that same shirt to fetch him home. Sometimes Andy and Jonesy had shamed Slim into coming to fetch him; but more often he'd come on his own to following Jess to bring him home knowing the Sherman ranch was where he belonged.

Even the times Jess had returned to the ranch on his own wounded or so doggone tired he could barely walk across the porch Slim in that old shirt had welcomed him home. Jess finished his coffee admiring the beauty of their range gazing over the home pasture into the distance hills.

"What in the blazes is goin on out there?" Jess painfully stood hooking his thumbs in his belt. "Andy, bring me Slims field glasses"

Mike came running with Slim's field glasses. "What's wrong Jess?"

Jess couldn't believe his eyes, just North of the crest of the hill two men were herding the Sherman cattle along the top of the hill and over the ridge out of sight in broad daylight.

"Andy," Jess called, "saddle Traveler and Cyclone we gotta stop those two riders runnin off with our cattle."

Andy came running. "Let me see Jess." Jess handed Andy the glasses.

Andy peered through the lenses. "Why Jess, they're driving our cattle up that rise then down towards the far canyon." Andy took off for the barn running to saddle the horses.

Jonesy handed Jess his gun belt and rifle. "Jonesy, you send Slim after us soon as he returns. Fill the canteens will ya Mike."

The old cook shook his head, "Slim ain't gonna like you going after those outlaws boy, not after he told you to sit on the porch."

"Jonesy, there's plenty of time to sit on the porch after we catch up with those outlaws and fetch our cattle home. Come on Andy get a move on."

Andy saddled both the horses, tying on the saddlebags and the canteens Mike had filled. He hurriedly led the horses to the porch helping Jess mount.

Daisy and Jonesy watched the boys ride out. Mike peered up at Daisy, "Reckon Slim's gonna be mad, ain't he Aunt Daisy?"

"Slim ain't gonna like it at all Mike", Jonesy ran his hand through the young boy's hair. "Jess wants Slim to follow their trail soon as he returns."

"Guess I'd better pack up some food for Slim. Mike, get Alamo out and ready to be saddled, give him a good drink and some oats.? Hurry now."

"Sure Jonesy." Mike took off running for the barn.

Jess and Andy cantered towards the top of the plateau and west range not a steer or rider in sight.

"Where did they go Jess?" Andy stood in his saddle looking down into the canyon.

The riders crested the highest point of the plateau and both Jess and Andy stood in their saddles again looking for any sign of their cattle and the riders. Jess looked in all directions. "You see em Andy them steers just can't disappear that fast."

Andy shifted in his saddle, "Jess, down there, I see em, by the old trail to the Flying B, if we get a move on we can catch up with em." Andy spurred Cyclone in pursuit with Jess following.

Jess and Andy halted watching intently as the men herded their cattle. "Somethin don't seem right Andy." Jess ran his hand along his chin. "You think they would try to hide em in one of them canyons. Just don't seem likely they don't care we're following em."

Andy pointed towards an old homestead. They watched the men driving about thirty head of their cattle through the ranch yard and into the far pasture.

Andy shook his head at Jess, "I just don't understand why someone would push our steers across the hills and towards the old Byrd homestead like they own em. Mrs. Byrd went to live with her daughter not long after Chet was killed by the Torry gang. Far as I know it's not been sold and no one's living there."

"I ain't sure what their up to Andy, best we wait till Slim comes. I don't want you gettin hurt. Looks like their gonna keep the cattle in the pasture for the night. I don't reckon they know we're here."

Jess watched the two men headed into the ranch house. "Wish I wouda brought Slims' field glasses. Does it look like there's smoke comin outta the chimney Andy" Jess asked?

"Sure, appears that way Jess. The ranch yard has been cleaned up and there's horses in the corral by the barn. Seems they tied the horses they were riding to the hitching post Jess, they must be inside."

Jess turned in his saddle. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin Andy?" Jess smiled.

Andy smiled back. Jess and Andy slowly approached the ranch. The house was quiet with smoke rising from the chimney. Stomachs growled at the smell of bacon whiffing from the house.

Jess whispered, "Looks like they're getting ready for dinner won't be payin attention to much else."

Jess rubbed his chin feeling the day-old stubble. "OK Andy. Let's work our way to the back of the pasture, towards that back gate. If you open the gate I'll circle round heading our cattle back up the hill towards home."

Andy gave Jess one of his big smiles. "We sure do think alike pard. OK Jess I'll work my way over to the gate keeping out of their line of sight from the house."

"Andy when you get the gate open, I'll ride in driving the steers out the gate. You help once I get the steers outa the gate not before. We'll try to move em kinda quiet like. If shooting starts you get back behind those big rocks and stay put. Let me handle it. Get in position up on the hill and be ready to herd them over the hill and towards home soon as I get em out the gate."

Andy rode behind the hill then down to the gate with the barn between the house and the pasture. Reaching the gate, he dismounted lifting the wire holding the gate closed and quietly swung it open. Andy quickly remounted Cyclone heading up the hill by the large rocks Jess had pointed out. Quietly Jess entered the corral and circled behind the cattle slowly pushing them through the gate towards home. The cattle headed home moving along up the hill and back the way they had come.

Andy joined Jess in pushing the cattle, slowly lifting his lasso up and down cooing to the steers to keep em moving. "If there's trouble you ride home and get Slim." Jess whispered to the boy. Andy grinned back at Jess. He was having the time of his life.

"Jess," Andy pointed, "Slims riding in."

Slim trotted up next to Andy. "What's going on, what's our cattle doing over here?"

"Don't know Slim," Andy whispered, "two men had our cattle penned up in their corral so we opened the gate and we're heading them back home."

"You go talk to em if you want Slim, they took them to the old Flying-B ranch like they owned them. Herded them into their home pasture then headed in for dinner. Andy and I are driving the cattle back home. So far no one is following us."

"OK Jess let's do it your way and get our cattle back home first."

Once they were out of sight of the Flying-B, Slim relaxed a bit. "Andy, if there's trouble you ride home as quick as you can. I don't want you hurt, you understand."

"OK, Slim, Jess made me promise the same thing." Andy smiling racing after a stray steer to get him heading back to the ranch.

"Slim," Jess turned to his partner, "You think they were steeling em or I just dadgum don't understand why they took our steers to the Flying-B like they owned them."

"Don't know Jess, tomorrow we'll ride over and talk to em." Alamo started picking up his pace he could see the barn just at the bottom of the hill. Traveler and Cyclone did the same and it didn't take long to herd the steers into the ranch pasture the dairy cows usually used.

"I'll take first watch Slim, I want to make sure they don't come back and steal our steers again." Jess offered.

'OK Jess, first I want you to take a hot soak and rest awhile, then you can sit out on the rocking chair on the porch to keep watch."

"No argument from me as long as I get some dinner in me." Jess agreed.

"Say Slim, how did it go today."

"Well Jess, the Bartlett's' were really happy to meet little Mattie. Hate to say it, but they're first comment was she sure looks like that Jess Harper that works for you Slim."

"Might have known it Slim, think all the neighbors will think likewise."

"Don't know Jess. Just have to wait and see what happens." Slim gave Jess a tired smile. Looks like Daisy's waiting for you. "You best get home Andy will help me get these guys settled. Leave Traveler at the hitching post, I'll clean him up for you."

"Thanks, Slim, guess I'm more beat than I thought." Jess pulled Traveler up at the hitching post and Jonesy came out of the house to help him dismount.

Daisy waiting on the porch took one look at Jess. "Jess, I want you in a chair resting that leg now."

"I'll get the hot water ready for a good soak." Jonesy headed into the house.

"Yes Daisy, no argument from me" Jess ducked his head before taking a seat on the porch. A few minutes later Jonesy poked his head out the door. "Come on son," Jonesy took Jess by his good arm, "let's get you settled down fore you fall on your face."

"I know." Muttered Jess as he accepted the help into a chair and Jonesy helped Jess's pull his boots off, then helped him finish undressing and into the tub. Jonesy hung a blanket across the opening giving the cowboy some privacy. After the soak and Jonesy rubbing his sore leg with his liniment, Jess had his coffee then excused himself to lay down a bit suspecting Daisy or Jonesy had added something to the coffee shoulda woke him up not made his eyes close.

"Where's Jess." Slim asked looking around for his partner.

"I slipped him some laudanum so the boy will git some sleep before dinner. He looked plum tuckered out. "Jonesy explained.

"Was Sara glad to see her parents?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah, and the Baxter's couldn't get over little Mattie. John and Elsie gladly accepted the invitation for Saturday dinner and insisted on bringing fresh bread and pies." Slim told Jonesy.

Daisy stepped in, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour Slim."

"After dinner, I'm riding over to the old Byrd Ranch and find out why the men took our cattle." Slim headed out the door to finish up evening chores. Two riders were coming down the stage road.

"Jonesy wake Jess up if you can tell him I need him to watch my back. Get Mike, Andy and Daisy in the bedroom out of sight."

"OK Slim." Jonesy hurried into the house.

"Jess wake up." Jonesy shook the sleeping cowboy. Jess jumped up looking for his gun. "Jonesy, what are you doing, first you give me something to knock me out then you're waking me up?"

"Two men are riding into the yard Jess, Slim wants you to back him up."

"Why didn't you say so, get me up." Jonesy helped Jess to his feet and handed him his gun belt. Jess strapped it on and limped over to the living room window to watch the yard. The men pulled their horses to a halt by Slim. Jess stepped onto the porch with his rifle aimed at the men. Jonesy took the house rifle and stood by the kitchen door.

Both men took in the tall blond man in the yard and noted the dark haired man on the porch pointing his rifle at them. "What in tarnation are our cattle doing in your North pasture?" the old man asked Slim.

"The cattle belong to me Mister. I'm Slim Sherman, the man on the porch is Jess Harper my partner. This is the Sherman ranch and the brand on the barn is ours and it is the same as the brand on my steers flanks."

"You must be mistaken, I just bought the Sherman ranch from a Mr. Bert Sherman in Denver. I have the deed in my saddle bag."

Jess stepped off the porch. "You're the one makin mistakes Mister." His voice deep. The planes of his face set hard.

"Ease off Jess." Slim approached the riders. "Step down and come in. Let's look at this here deed you have." Slim shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this. My housekeeper was sold a fraudulent store in Sherman, Wyoming. I sure hope the same fella didn't sell you a ranch that wasn't for sale."

The two men dismounted. The older man approached Slim. "I'm Spike Jessup, this here's my foreman Ralph."

Jess gave the man a hard stare.

"Something wrong son?" the man asked.

"Think I just seen a ghost, is all." Jess answered.

"Tie your horses up to the hitching post, Mr. Jessup, and come in, lets figure this mess out." Slim led the way giving Jess a 'What's up with you pard look.' Jess shook his head whispering, "Tell you later."

Jess put his gun down and shook hands with the men before following them inside.

Slim called to Daisy, Andy and Mike it was safe to come out of the bunk room. Daisy had Mike set coffee cups on the table while Andy was bringing out the pot; Jonesy following with a fresh apple pie.

"OK let's have a look at that deed now."

Mr. Jessup reached into his saddle bag. Jess had his gun out of his holster so fast Mr. Jessup gasped, never had he seen anyone draw so fast. "You shootin me Harper." He challenged.

"No sir! Just makin sure you weren't pullin a gun from that bag."

Jess noted it was only a piece of paper and holstered his gun. "Sorry bout that, kinda a reflex. Sudden moves make me nervous you understand."

"Jess stand down." Slim stepped between the two men. "I'll take that deed Jessup." Slim opened the deed spreading it on the table."

"Looks somewhat like that fancy signature on Daisy's deed Slim." Jess pointed to the seller's signature.

Slim turned to Daisy. "Daisy can you find that fake deed you had."

Daisy scurried into her room returning with a folded paper. Slim unfolded the document laying it on the table next to the Jessup's deed to the Sherman Ranch. "Looks like you got swindled by the same man that hornswoggled our Miss Daisy." Slim observed. "Handwriting matches."

"Now wait a minute, I paid good cash money for the Sherman Ranch." This here's the survey of the property I bought."

Slim accepted Spike's document comparing it to his survey. "Looks like you may have bought a ranch Jessup, just not the Sherman spread. This survey is of the Flying-B ranch. The Flying-B cattle have a B branded on their flank with a wide V over the top like wings. Not the S-R like our cattle. If this deed is recorded it may not be a fake deed like Daisy's." Slim explained further.

Mr. Jessup was staring at Jess. "Something wrong?" Slim asked.

"No just your partner looks a lot like my son. Actually, just like em. What's your name again boy."

"Jess Harper." Jess answered gruffly. "Think me and my brother spent a lot of time on your farm back in Texas. You gave my brother a mare he named after you."

Mr. Jessup gasped. "Why you're Matt's brother, the little kid that use to follow him around. You're just as ornery now as I remember you back then." Always wanting Matt to put you up on the horses that were much too wild and big for a little feller like you. What were you five or six at the most?"

"Five." Jess answered. "Did you adopt my brother, is Mattie my niece"? Jess growled back.

"Whoa their partner, you're shooting questions way too fast for me to keep up." Slim joined in.

"None of your business Slim, let em answer me." Jess challenged.

Mr. Jessup smiled. "Yeah Jess, Mattie is your niece. Matt came back to Texas to see his family right after the fire but no one was left. I thought you had perished in the fire. Matt was heartbroken. I took him in. Later that year he took my name and we became family. When I lost Matt, it was just as hard as when I lost my son in the buggy accident. I'm so sorry you did not get to meet him. When Sara moved back to Laramie to live with her family, Ma and I were so lonely. I gave General Hardie notice and Ma and I bought what we thought was the Sherman ranch. I thought ma and I would surprise Sara. We bought the Sherman ranch to be close to Sara and Mattie. Mattie is all I have left of Matt and now I have you Jess."

Slim put his arm around Jess's shoulders. "This is a lot to take in pard." Slim squeezed his shoulder. "You doin OK?"

Jess rubbed his sleeve across his eyes. "Jonesy, maybe you can help me back to bed, think I had enough excitement for the day. I'll talk with you tomorrow Mr. Jessup."

Jonesy took Jess by his good arm and helped him to his room. Andy had his other arm. Jess undressed and laid down. Daisy showed up with some Willow tea to calm him some and a bottle of liniment. "Jonesy rub his leg down some might ease the cramping I can see and settle him down some."

"I'm right here Daisy, you can talk to me." Jess whispered.

"I know," Daisy bent down and hugged him tightly. "It will be OK, in a few days all will be settled hopefully."

"Think our ranch is in danger Jonesy?" Jess asked.

"That's what's botherin you boy. Slim would never let anyone touch the ranch. Don't you worry bout it. Now get some sleep."

Jess nested into his blankets. The tea along with the massaging of his sore muscles had helped relax him. Jonesy's soothing words of wisdom had settled him down. His mind was still going over all that had happened. The door to the bunk room opened. Andy wondered in. Jess pushed himself up on his elbow. "Andy," he quietly called.

"Yeah Jess, thought you was sleeping."

"Close." Jess replied. "Come over here."

Andy stood close to Jess's bunk. Jess smiled at Andy. "Tomorrow you and I are riding to Cheyenne. I'm thinkin we need to go to the Land office and make sure the deed for the ranch is recorded in our names. Also want to pull the survey for Daisy's store. Never know, maybe there's a store just not in Sherman, Wyoming. A real store would give Miss Daisy some of her own money if she sold it."

"Gosh Jess, you don't think she'd leave us to run the store do you?" Andy asked.

"No Andy. Daisy has a home here just like me and isn't likely to leave. Sides Slim and I wouldn't let her." Jess answered gruffly.

"OK Jess, soon as its light I'll slip out and get the horses ready. I'll bring them over to the back door; then you can slip out. Slim's gonna be mad."

"Yep, Andy, that's too bad, I gotta make sure the ranch is safe." Jess laid back down turning into his blankets.

Andy crawled up in the top bunk knowing he couldn't sleep. Jess was taking him on yet another adventure. 'Yahoo!' He thought to himself as he surprisingly dozed off.

Slim and Jonesy quietly slipped into the bunk room noting Jess and Andy sleeping peacefully. "That laudanum Daisy slipped Jess really knocked the boy out. Probably sleep in tomorrow." Jonesy whispered to Slim.


	3. Chapter 3

GROWING PAINS – This is the original chapter 3. **CHAPTER 5** **CHEYENNE**

Slim strode into the house after finishing his morning chores.

"Seen Andy?" Slim asked Jonesy as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah took the cows back up to pasture should be back soon. I'll wake Jess for breakfast, while you wash up Slim. Been awful quiet haven't heard him stirring. He must still be sleepin." Jonesy walked across the room to peek in at Jess.

"Slim, he's gone, Jess ain't in his bed. Andy. "Jonesy called. No answer. "Check the barn Mike, see if their horses are missing."

Daisy came running in from the kitchen, "What's going on, where's Jess?"

Jonesy shook his head, "Looks like those two hooligans took off again. That laudanum must of killed the pain enough for Jess to take off on some hair brain scheme of his dragging your little brother along with him.

Mike ran in from the barn out of breath. "Both Cyclone and Traveler are missing."

"I know where they went Jonesy." Slim sighed. "Jess is really worked up over that fake deed. Thinks that Daisy may have a store after all if the Jessups' have a ranch. Couldn't let it rest.

"Why would they change the name of the ranch or the town their sellin Slim." Jonesy exclaimed.

"Whoever is behind the whole scheme must have a reason. Jess probably headed to Cheyenne to make the ranch is safe and the deed's not been tampered with. Jess thought the signature on Mr. Jessup's deed and the signature on Daisy's deed were the same. You know how he gets when he's worrying on somethin."

"What ya gonna do Slim.?" Jonesy had pulled his shirt collar off folding and rubbing it with his hands.

"Go after him. What else. We'll spend the night in Cheyenne as it will be late by the time I get there and find Jess and Andy. Jess and Andy probably already wired the land office as they passed through Laramie this morning. One we all see the deed, make sure that the mineral rights and water rights are all in order and the survey looks correct, we'll be home most likely tomorrow late. The land records should be pulled for them to look at when they arrive in Cheyenne this afternoon. Knowing Jess, he won't leave till he is satisfied the ranch is secure." Slim kissed Daisy on the cheek, "Now don't you go worrying, I'll take care of him Daisy." Slim gave Mike a quick hug, grabbed his hat, gun belt and jacket off the hook and headed to the barn.

Daisy came running from the house. "Slim take this laudanum with you Jess is going to need it to ride home." Slim took the small bottle then headed Alamo out to the stage road.

Jess and Andy rode into Laramie pulling up the horses up at the Telegraph office. After sending a telegram to the Land office in Cheyenne asking the clerk to pull the land survey records of the Sherman Ranch. Jess and Andy ate a quick breakfast at MiMi's, then mounted their horses riding at a good pace to Cheyenne.

Jess was surprised to see the Jessup's buckboard in front of the Land Office when they arrived in Cheyenne. His leg was aching and he needed a whiskey, but with Andy along it was out of the question. "Let's get a room at the hotel then head over to the Land Office." Jess suggested.

Tying the horses up at the Hotel Jess and Andy walked inside. Andy carried their saddle bags up to their room while Jess waited in the lobby, he wasn't about to walk up the stairs more than necessary.

Mr. and Mrs. Jessup walked into the hotel. Jess stood up. He had hoped to get to the land office first. This was the last thing he needed.

"Jess, didn't expect to see you in Cheyenne." Mr. Jessup walked up to Jess offering his hand. Jess shook it and turned to look at the women standing next to him.

"You're right Pa, he looks just like our Matt. Jess you were so cute the way you would follow Matt around the ranch. Always wanting him to lift you up on the back of one of the horses and you never could get enough of my apple pie." She stepped forward and hugged Jess tightly looking at him through teary eyes. She released her hold running her fingers through his curls laying on his forehead.

Andy watched from the top of the stairs, not knowing what to think. Here was someone that knew Jess when he was little. Jess never talked about being a kid or about his family.

"Hello, Mrs. Jessup." Jess stuttered. He was shaken from the greeting. Just then Andy came bounding down the stairs. Andy at Jess's face and realized something was wrong.

"Jess, are you OK, look like you seen a ghost." Andy asked.

Jess tried smiling, "I'm OK Andy." Jess looked down at Julie. "Sorry mam, I don't remember you, maybe I was just too young to remember I reckon. I remember following Matt around and the horses and now you mention it the apple pie. Maybe those memories will return with you being here and talking about it."

"Is this a reunion," Slim asked as he entered the hotel lobby surprised to see Jess being held by a strange old woman. "We thought you were sleeping and found your bunk empty when Jonesy went in to get you for breakfast. You're suppose to resting." Slim stated walking up to Jess pushing his figure into his chest.

"How in the hell can I be resting at home when I'm all worked up about maybe us losin the ranch to some swindler. I had to make sure the ranch is secure. Andy came to watch over me Slim." Jess's deep voice had hit a high pitch.

Slim smiled at the last part of Jess' speech, "When did you ever need babysitting pard? You're about as docile as that old stallion up in the hills that keeps stealing our mares."

"How'd you know where to find me Slim?" Jess's voice was gruff again.

"Wasn't hard to figure out Jess, I knew you were worrying about the ranch and once you get something caught in that craw of yours you can't let it rest till you figure it out. Sides I'm worried too could hardly sleep last night. Shall we head over to the Land Office and see what they have to say." Slim turned to include the Jessup's.

Mr. Jessup introduced Julie to Slim and together they walked over to the Land Office. Mrs. Jessup caught up to Jess talking to him quietly. Slim walked on Jess's other side watching his partner to make sure he didn't need help negotiating the boardwalks. "Got something for you if the pain gets to bad Jess." Slim pointed to the lump in his vest pocket. "Just might take you up on it Pard, guess I wasn't quite ready for such a long ride on top of yesterday's rough riding. Andy's been takin good care of me makin me stop to rest and helpin me whenever he can."

The land office had pulled the land records. To Slim and Jess's relief the Sherman ranch records were all in order. They checked the survey and they were correct also. Jess asked the land office if there were Homesteads available close to the Sherman land. To Jess and Slims amazement, there was a 640 acre parcel available that abutted the Sherman property line just 100 yards from the ranch house. There was another 640-acre parcel that connected the Sherman ranch to the small ranch they had put a bid in for with the bank. Slim filled out the paperwork for this parcel on the Southern end of his property. Jess applied for the property adjacent to the ranch house. The men were excited and thought they would send Jonesy and Daisy into town to apply for two more homesteads adjacent to the original Sherman ranch property lines.

Jess then showed the clerk Daisy's deed. The clerk looked it up, but sure enough it was fraudulent and no such property existed.

Mr. Jessup's turn was next.

Slim put his arm around Jess's shoulders. OK pard, lets head over to the saloon for a drink before dinner. Hopefully, the Jessup's will have good news."

"What about Andy?" Jess challenged. He's been acting the part of a full-growed man these last few days helping me rescue you and making sure I keep on my horse. Andy can come with us right pard."

"Yeah, but just a sarsaparilla Andy."

"You mean it Slim." Andy's face lit up. "Thanks Jess he whispered to his friend." Jess gave him a small nod and they headed out of the Telegraph office.

Slim found a table in the back of the saloon. After their drinks had been delivered. Slim asked Jess point blank. "So what did the Jessup's say, is Mattie you niece?"

"Yep Slim, she sure is. Mrs. Jessup was all excited to see me. Gave me this big hug."

"Jess didn't even remember her Slim." Andy told his brother. "He just remembered her apple pie." Andy finished.

Slim smiled. "Sounds like you pard, leading with your stomach."

"Not so funny Slim, she was really happy to see me, had tears in her eyes and everything. I feel bad I don't remember her, maybe I will in time." Jess took a deep drink of his beer. "Sure hope that bed is nice and soft tonight."

"I don't know Jess, haven't run into too many comfortable hotel beds."

"We're meeting the Jessup's for dinner at five, probably should head over to our room and clean up." Slim suggested.

"Slim can you kinda keep between me and Mrs. Jessup so she don't hug me again." Jess growled. "Downright embarrassing."

Slim smiled, "Sure pard do my best."

"Guess we should invite em to dinner on Saturday." Jess suggested.

Slim slapped Jess on the back. "If that's what you want pard, we'll do it. Think you can handle all this family you got?" Slim teased.

"Long as I still have you at my back pard." Jess grinned at Slim.

"You got me too Jess, don't forget." Andy gave Jess his big smile.

"Never **pards.** " Jess answered back.

 **OK - The new chapters will be posted under GROWING PAINS - PART TWO Starting at Chapter 6**


End file.
